Fibrous structures with line element embossments are known. However, the clarity of the line element embossments have been problematic and have resulted in consumer negatives.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fibrous structure that comprises one or more line element embossments wherein the clarity of the line element embossment is superior to known fibrous structures comprising line element embossments and for methods for making same.